Just a Nerd in Love
by xWishingDust
Summary: Sebastian is at the bottom of the popularity chain. He's the classic case of the socially awkward nerd in love with the head cheerleader: Kurt Hummel. Kurt, on the other hand, is dealing with his own issues. Being the best of the best isn't an easy job. It comes at a price. Will a chance encounter give them the courage to accept their flaws and begin to be happy? (Trigger warning)
1. Get a Grip

_Oh god he's coming. Oh god he's coming. Oh god, oh god he's coming._

Sebastian was currently hyperventilating. Trying to brace himself by firmly grabbing the door of his open locker, he blurred out the bustling crowd of the high school corridor and set his eyes on the beauty that was walking towards him. Kurt Hummel.

Fidgeting nervously, he pushed up his large framed glasses and corrected the placement of the strap of his messenger bag on his shoulder. He smoothed the other shoulder of his green cardigan and the stomach area of his grey v-neck t-shirt.

He knew he didn't have to fix the placement of his glasses, or his shirt, because there was no way in hell Kurt would ever look at him. He was just a body in a crowd to the most popular boy in school. For crying out loud, Kurt Hummel is the head cheerleader of the Cheerios! He, on the other hand, was the in the science club, the chess club and he was even a member of the math team. Yep, the nerdiest kid in school.

"_Guess who has two thumbs and is about to be one with the neighbouring locker door? This guy!" _Sebastian thought to himself as he saw Kurt suddenly be joined by the beefy and horrendously intimidating quarterback of the football team, Dave Karofsky.

Karofsky made it his life's mission to make Sebastian's life hell. Slushies, locker slams, taunting words in the hallways, yada yada yada. You name it, it happened.

Sebastian was also pretty sure that Dave also liked Kurt. After all, Dave was following Kurt like a lost puppy. Kurt would say something funny, Dave would laugh and touch him on the arm. He'd carry Kurt's books and wait for him at his locker. He was also pretty sure that Dave knew he liked Kurt. Every time Seb looked at Kurt when Dave was around, he'd get the death stare.

He really didn't want the drama right now, so Sebastian ducked his head and spun back to face the inside of his locker. He opened his bag and reached into his locker to gather the books he needed for the rest of the day. When he heard Kurt's giggles, his heart expanded. _Oh god I love that sound. _However, when the sounds got closer, he also heard Dave's laugh. _Bastard. How could a sweetheart Kurt seriously like that jerk?!_ As the noise charged towards him, he shuffled his body further and further into his locker, his red Chuck Taylors squeaking against the floor of the corridor as he moved.

Feeling the presence of the cheerleader and the jock behind him, Sebastian closed his eyes tightly.

He was a very socially awkward person at his best. He was terrible at communicating with people who weren't in the after school clubs he was a part of. He'd start mumbling and a part of his soul would die of embarrassment.

Nobody outside of the nerd groups wanted to talk to him. Hell, he was even too nerdy for some of the nerds. He'd never even had a conversation with someone of a higher popularity rank than himself. The only contact he had with that world was a slushy to the face and a painful push into a locker.

_I really need to get a grip._

I'm in love with the head cheerleader, who just so happens to be the most popular guy in school, who doesn't know I exist. The second most popular guy, the quarterback, wants to make my life a misery and take the guy I love. Everybody hates me or wants absolutely nothing to do with me. Isn't life grand?

But hey, I'm the straight A+ guy who will be the boss of these jerks someday. Have fun washing my Roles Royce assholes!

The bell marking the starting of the next class rang through the space. The crowds parted like the red sea, all hurrying to their assigned classrooms. Sebastian shut his locker door and exhaled.

_I hate my life._


	2. Classroom Embarrassment

**A/N: Helloooo! So I didn't put this note in the first chapter… I forgot… Oops. But I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for being away for so long. I've been dealing with some things and when I tried to write a chapter for something, I'd get a major case of writers block. I started writing this short story to try and get over the block. I randomly had a few ideas the other day, short chapter worthy ones, and decided to try and write again to see how it turns out. This isn't going to be a masterpiece I'm afraid, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things… especially in preparation to continue my most popular story, "Just Like a Tattoo". For anyone who has bothered to wait for updates and is still giving me your time – thank you so much! And to the new readers- hello!**

* * *

"-And now we look to into Gothic literature!" groans filled the classroom in response.

Sebastian put down his pen and looked up at the board. The teacher was scribbling some notes about the authors they were going to be studying that semester. Her handwriting was beyond decipherable. Luckily, Sebastian had a doctor as a father. He was used to reading messy handwriting.

Placing his elbow on the desk, he rested his hand on his fist. He managed to avoid confrontation with Karofsky in the halls so he wanted to continue to have a drama free day. It hadn't happened in nearly three years… But maybe it was his lucky day. So, he decided to sit at the back of the class instead of taking his usual seat in the front. His gaze shifted as Kurt strolled through the door. He watched the blue-eyed beauty walk to the back of the room and sit at his desk on the other side of the classroom. He let himself stare at the cheerleader for a few seconds… until Kurt looked his way. Then he snapped his head back to the front of the class. _Oh no. He totally saw me staring. Oh god._

His eyelids began to get heavy. He really didn't particularly care about languages.  
_I already speak English for crying out loud.  
_His green eyes finally closed and his head drooped slightly.

Knowing the English teacher, she was going to lecture about nonsense for another fifteen minutes.

Allowing himself to daydream, he drowned out the noise in the class.

He was with Kurt walking on the beach, holding hands.  
The sand felt warm and soft underneath their bare feet.  
Suddenly, Kurt stopped. Sebastian felt the resistance coming from his hand that indicated Kurt has stopped. He turned to face him.  
"Honey, what's wrong?"  
"_Mr Smythe!"  
_"Nothing. Nothing. I just… I really love you, Seb." Kurt stated, his eyes filled with adoration.  
"_Mr Smythe!"  
_"Mmm, I luh you too" Sebastian jumped out of his dream by sounds of laughter.

It took a few seconds for him to realise he had said that out loud. He just told the teacher he loved her too. Everybody laughed. Even Kurt.  
_So much for trying not to make myself look like an ass today._

Hanging his head in shame, he mentally slapped himself. Covering his glasses with his hand, he tried to ignore the fact that the laughter was still going. _Yup, you're an ass._

"Alright, alright, jokes over. Please, pay attention Mr Smythe!" the teacher responded.

Sebastian folded his arms on his desk and kept his head hanging low. "Maybe if I don't make eye contact with anyone, I can just pretend this was all a part of my day dream… and it just turned into a nightmare." He thought to himself.

"Idiot", "moron", chorused the closest students to him in the room.

He dared to look over to Kurt to see if he was still laughing, still keeping his head low. He wasn't. He was looking at Sebastian, not with a mocking glare, but with a sad stare. When his head turned completely towards him, Kurt gave him a warm half-smile. It melted his heart. Quickly diverting his sights again, he looked towards the whiteboard.

* * *

"_Mmm, I luh you too"_

Kurt was so taken aback at the situation he just had to laugh. He couldn't stop himself. He had noticed the 'glasses wearing boy' a few times. True, he didn't take the time to learn everyone's names or faces, but hey, he was popular. Everyone know him, he can't know thousand of people all at once.

But he noticed that the… let's call him… 'Glasses'. He noticed that Glasses was constantly trying to avoid him. Then he found out that the boy had major social issues. When he noticed the boy's reaction, he realized he was laughing at him, not with him. So he stopped.

His heart nearly broke when he heard the taunts of the kids around them.

When the boy looked over to him, he delivered a side smile as a mark of reassurance. However, the boy looked away just as fast.

'Glasses' was surely an interesting character… and an endearing one at that.


	3. Library Time

The school library was always relatively empty. No one really cared about this place except from the nerds.

Sebastian was sat at a table in the centre of the room with his friend Tina. They were both working on a history report together.

Tina looked over at Sebastian. He was furiously writing away, his face inches from his work. She had noticed he'd been a strange mood recently. No doubt, it was because of that cheerleader.

"Sebby. Sweetie. Please look at me."

Sebastian looked up at her and carefully placed down his pen. "What's up Tina?"  
"What do you see in that cheerleader?"  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, picked up his pen and turned back his attention to the work at hand. "Please, Tina, not this again."

"Oh come, on. Seriously. What do you really expect that he's going to start paying attention to you after a long time of ignoring your existence?!"  
"Tina! Stop. Okay?"  
"He won't." she stated, matter-of-factly.  
"He might! You never know!"  
"I do."  
"Well when we're married with three kids and a dog in a quaint neighbourhood, I'll text you an 'I told you so', good day."

And with that, Sebastian grabbed his bag and gathered his things and stormed off to the other side of the library.

* * *

By the history section, Sebastian decided to just go this project alone. After all, it's not the first time he's worked solo on a project and then had to split the credit.

He placed his bag down beside an empty table close to the window, and put his book and pens on the surface. Walking over to the closest book shelf, he looked to see if there was another copy of the US History textbook he had been using with Tina.

Browsing the aisle carefully, he happened upon it. "Yes!" he quietly celebrated.

Suddenly, a tap on his shoulder shocked him out of his concentration. "Oh my-!" he exclaimed, jolting at the foreign touch. He spun around during this action to greet the person who required his attention.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... like... give you a heart attack..." the boy apologised with a hint of amusement in his voice.

It was Kurt. **_Oh god._**

Sebastian tried to regain his cool. **_Ha! Like I've ever had any. _**This consisted of him spurting out random syllables and repetitively fixing the position of his glasses every millisecond. Clearing his throat, he looked down at his shoes and took a deep breath. _**Please don't mess this up.**_

"Kurt. Hi." he relied on short and sweet words so that he wouldn't embarrass himself by letting his voice crack.  
A giggle escaped Kurt's lips that made Sebastian's heart jump. "Hi!", he replied.  
There was a slight awkward pause in the conversation. Kurt's voice was the knife to break it. "This is the part of the conversation where you tell me your name so I don't have to keep referring to you as 'Glasses' inside my head..." Kurt teased, his voice a friendly tone with his lips curled into a half smile.

Sebastian grinned. Kurt thought about him. Kurt gave him a nickname. Kurt wants to know his actual name. "Uhh. I'm Sebastian. I'm in your English class."  
"Well it's nice to meet you Seb." Kurt smiled. "Look, I need a little help with an assignment for chemistry and I heard that you were the go-to-tutor for science. So... would you please help me out and just tutor me for this? Pretty please?" Kurt adorably held his hands together and moved them backwards and forwards in a begging motion whilst bouncing onto his tippy toes, then back to the sole of his foot.

At this, Sebastian's grin grew bigger. "YES!" Sebastian instantly replied, sounding a little too forced and excited. Noticing how creepy that sounded, he gained his composure, cleared his throat once again and re-replied. "I- I mean sure. I'd be happy to tutor you... I've got some time now, do you wanna... y'know... Go sit and get started now?"

"Sure!" Kurt replied. Sebastian guided him to the table his belongings were at.  
"You know, I can tutor you in other things too... If you wanted to, I mean."  
Kurt smiled. "Actually, I might have to take you up on that offer."  
"So, uh... what's this project about then?" he asked Kurt.


End file.
